This invention relates to a sheet type storage battery and a printed wiring board containing the storage battery.
A storage battery has been conventionally used as a main power source for a printed circuit board including low power consuming elements such as C-MOS IC and so on, or as an auxiliary power source for memory backup. Such a conventional battery comprises a rigid one of a cylinder type, bottom type, coin type, flat type, or box type. Accordingly, the conventional battery has disadvantages that it is difficult to process or shape a battery after the battery has been produced first because a packing material, an electrode material and an electrolyte for the battery and the battery shape itself are unsuitable for the processing and shaping, and the size of the battery is too large to be miniaturized. Further, when the battery is used as a power source for the printed circuit board, wiring patterns (lines) for the power source are required to be printed on the circuit board such that the lines surround the low power consuming elements. This causes each of the elements to have a higher impedance and therefore noises are liable to appear on the lines for the power source. Those noises cause faulty operation to easily occur in the circuit board.